Hisokan Ranger Corps/Force
What The Hisokan Ranger Corps is an organization within the Hisoka Faction dedicated to police operations, the faction's defense, and various special operations tasks, as stated under our job perameters. Job Parameters and Rules The work parameters of the Hisokan Ranger Corps are as follows: #To actively defend the holdings of Hisoka faction and allied factions/organizations that request our assistance. #To provide for the defensive capability of the holdings of Hisoka faction and allied factions/organizations that request our assistance through construction, architectural perameters and suggestions, or other tasks that have need demonstrated for, that fall under this catagory. #To arbitrate disputes and conflicts internal to the faction or its allies, fairly, and in a just and unbiased manner. #To engage in police action against law-breaking or disruptive elements internal to the faction or its allies. #To engage in diplomatic relations with other factions/organizations as are condusive to faction security or active hostilities against Hisoka or other allied factions/organizations. (i.e. Truces, military alliances, actively provoked declaration of war, or other pacts of military importance.) #To perform clearly defined offensive action, against the person or property of declared hostile individuals. (i.e. Griefers, theives, or traitors, that are acting independantly of a faction or organization.) #To perform offensive action against the personnel or property of factions or organizations with a declared 'at war with' status as defined by Hisoka or its allies. (i.e. Raids, griefing server rules and the killing of animals or personnel of a faction we are at war with, for example, Isenguard, although its 'active' status is questionable.) #To represent Hisoka faction and the Hisokan Ranger Corps well and with honor in all dealings in Massivecraft. The Rules of the Hisokan Ranger Corps are as follows: #A Ranger will not participate in any military action not within the jurisdiction of the Job Parameters. (i.e. raiding a random faction for the fun of it.) #A Ranger will not engage in any action against anyone that is against the law of Massivecraft. (i.e. normal griefing not against an enemy) #A Ranger will not utilize his/her status as a ranger dishonestly or against other members of the faction. (i.e. Telling a citizen that his house is being conscripted for the use of the Rangers, specifically yourself.) #A Ranger will respect his and others' status within the Rangers and excersise his status appropriately. (i.e. Ordering around other Rangers without Elite or Senior Ranger status or special authority. Excersizing power beyond your rank. Ignoring orders given from a higher ranking ranger acting with his ranger status.) #A Ranger will remain honest in all dealings throughout Massivecraft. (i.e. If you want to sell a noob a diamond sword for 30 silver, you can, but you have to give him the sword. Just one possible example.) #A Ranger will build on Ranger land/holdings only with permission from a designated authority. (i.e. You can't just build in Alteris Fortress all willy-nilly, you have to have permission to build in that place.) #A Ranger will respresent Hisoka faction and the Hisokan Ranger Corps well and with honor in all dealing in Massivecraft. Message from our founder >>>-----------> : These work perameters, rules, and stipulations are in place as of the force's creation, and were created by myself. Should anyone wish to debate or discuss any of these rules, in wording or in spirit, I am willing to do so. If, however, you debate a rule further aggressively or to excessive degrees after a change has been denied you, or if you disregard any of these perameters, rules, or stipulations in any way while a member of this organization, be reminded that your continued existance as a member of the corps, or of the faction, is not garanteed, and can easily be made a temporary and past memory in your (we hope) long and glorious existance. Also that, should in this hypothetical circumstance you feel bitter or hostile toward us, job parameter 4 can and will, unhesitatingly, be enforced to its fullest degree against anyone that might come into the unfortunate position of being within its jurisdiction. Have a nice day! :) :>>>------------> :Cruallassar (talk) 16:00, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Hierarchy The Hisokan Ranger Corps has a clearly defined chain of command. The head of the force, answerable only to Mecharic himself, is the Rangermaster. Next are the Senior and Elite Rangers, the officers answerable to the Rangermaster. There can be a 2nd in command to the Rangermaster chosen from these Rangers, but only if the Rangermaster so decides. The title of Senior Ranger is given to the oldest members of the force, those that joined at the time of the force's creation. It is highly unlikely that any more Senior Rangers will be appointed. The Elite Rangers are the standard officers, equal in rank to the Senior Rangers, but chosen from the normal rangers as a response to actions worthy of note, or demonstration of above average leadership ability and judgement. The lowest Ranger rank is Ranger, answerable in all Ranger-related actions to all of the above ranks. All Rangers have the option of choosing a specialization that they concentrate their skills in. The available specializations are: *Dark Ranger- Stealth specialization. Infiltration, intelligence, and assassination. *Combat Ranger- Combat specialization. Effective against heavily armed and armored enemies. *Ranger Engineer- Construction specialization. Can build traps, fortifications, etc. *Support Ranger- Exels at supporting other Rangers in combat through use of potions, enchanments, and other support items. All Rangers that choose a specialization can get the specialization in their title. For example: Undead{Dark}Ranger RandomRangerPerson Elf{Engineer}Senior_Ranger AbovePerson'sFriend Etc. Those Rangers who choose a specialization should expect to be called on for their abilities upon requirement. Holdings The Hisokan Ranger Corps has a few holdings currently under its control. These consist of Alteris Fortress, and Seacrest Port, at this time. Alteris Fortress is the current primary base of operations for the Rangers. The Ranger HQ is there, along with plans for a large number of other constructions of importance, including a portal system. The fortress is located approximitely 600 meters north of Hisoka's main town, and has an excellent road leading to it. The Ranger HQ contains the meeting hall (currently unused) for the Rangers, the Hall of Members, in which a list of all rangers is kept, and the home of the current Rangermaster, Cruallassar. The Ranger HQ.png|The Ranger HQ, inside Alteris Alteris Fortress from outside the walls.png|Alteris Fortress from outside the walls Seacrest Port is another matter. It is a newer addition to Hisoka, and is currently our only seaside holding. It is on the south edge of the Mirk swamp, and has a road to it under construction. It started small, but newer citizens of Hisoka have been flocking to it like flies to honey. Boats are being built, to take Hisokans to new lands and far off holdings. It is living up to every expectation Cruallassar had for it in its infancy, and more, as it is technically still in that infancy. This town is going far mere weeks after its founding. The largest notable structure there is Savdebunnies's Iron Golem Tavern and Inn, a still under construction building that dwarfs everything else in the town, except the ships. Category:Hisoka